


You've Got Mail!

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Also inspired by Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Pen Pals, Based more on She Loves Me than You've Got Mail, Because I liked the format, Cartoonist Jack, Crutchie is Assistant Editor, Davey and Jack are Pen Pals, Davey's are in italics, Dear Friend - Freeform, Disclaimer: I've Never Seen You've Got Mail, Editor Davey, Emails, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Entirely told through letters/emails, Falling In Love, I've actually seen She Loves Me is why, Jack's Letters are in bold, Letters, M/M, Modern Era, Newspaper office, Pen Pals, Reporter Katherine, Work Enemies Jack and Davey, she loves me - Freeform, you've got mail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: David Jacobs is the new editor at the News Herald, a small paper owned by Joseph Pulitzer. His cartoonist, Jack Kelly, is less than impressed with him. David is similarly unimpressed with Jack. The two fight constantly at work, while Jack's friends Crutchie (Assistant Editor) and Katherine Plumber (Head Reporter) watch.Meanwhile, Davey's sister convinces him to sign up for an anonymous pen pal service.Crutchie convinces Jack to sign up for the same pen pal service.Jack and Davey both find themselves falling for their pen pal, neither of them having any idea their pen pal is the same person they fight with at work.Told entirely through emails and letters.





	1. Join Love Connections Anonymous!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

I think you should join this!!

 

Sarah

 

\-----forwarded message----------

_FROM: donotrespond@loveconnectionsanon.com_

_MESSAGE: Join Love Connections Anonymous!_

**Lonely?** **  
** **Living in New York?**

**Longing for a true connection?**

**  
** **Join Love Connections Anonymous, a pen pal organization based out of New York City.**

**We pair lonely hearts. You decide when you want to know who you’re talking to.**

 

**Join today!**

**Start the journey to finding your true love!**

 

**Visit us at www.loveconnectionsanonymous.com today to begin!**

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

That’s a terrible idea. I’m not lonely, and besides. It sounds super sketchy.

 

Davey

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Um. Yes you are, and it can’t be that sketchy. Lots of people have used it.

 

Come ooonnnnn I know you haven’t met ANYONE since you moved. It’ll be good for you to have someone in the city to talk to.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE _:_

Are you going to keep bugging me until I do it?

 

Davey

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Yes.

 

Do it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Fine.

 

Davey

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Love Connections Anonymous! Please fill out the following profile so we can best match you with another lonely heart!

 

**Basic Info**

Name: Davey Jacobs                                    Keep Anonymous? Y:_X_ N :___

Gender: Male

Interested in: Men

Preferred Method of Contact:

_x_: Mail

Address:  _P.O. box 7453, Lower East Side, NY_10009__ 

__: Email

Address: _____________

__:Other ________________

 

**Matching Profile:**

All our matches are picked by hand! We use these questions to pair you. Your match will not have access to this information.

 

1\. Why did you decide to join LCA?

My sister told me to. I didn’t want to.___________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________

2\. What are you hoping to get out of this?

I don’t know. A friend?  _________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________

3\. Are you more of a listener or a talker?

Listener  _______________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________

4\. How would you describe yourself?

I would describe myself as organized, passionate, determined, smart, and kind.__

I pay attention to details, and I like to do things right. I’m not afraid to stand up__

for what I want, but I also want to help others any way I can. My sister thinks I’m__

lonely, but I say I’m independent.  _______________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________________

 

5\. How would you describe your ideal pen pal?

I guess I would describe my ideal pen pal as someone who would listen to what I____

have to say. Someone who cares about me. Someone interesting. Someone funny.___

Someone with a passion for life. I guess I’d like someone who would want to talk____

to me, and who I’d want to talk to in return.  _______________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Getting to Know You:**

This part of your profile will be shared with your match as conversation starters, so be sure not to reveal anything you don’t want them to know! You can answer as few or as many as you like. We just require that you answer at least five!

1\. What hobby would you get into if time and money weren’t an issue?

I’ve always wanted to learn how to draw. I'm horrible at it, but I've always wished I__

was better. Maybe someday.______________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

2\. What fictional place would you most like to go?

Hogwarts. Sorry.__________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

3\. What job would you be terrible at?

Anything working with my hands._________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

4\. Are you usually early or late?

Always early, unless I have a really good reason. I prefer to be ready whenever______

something starts._________________________________________________________________

5\. When people come to you for help, what do they usually want help with?

What _don’t_ they want help with? No, I guess I normally help people with...life advice? 

And school stuff. At least when I was in high school/college. Now, not so much._____

___________________________________________________________________________________

6\. What takes up too much of your time?

Taking the bus. I don’t drive, but the bus is a pain and takes far too much of my time 

in the morning and at night._______________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________

7\. What do you wish you knew more about?

I guess I wish I knew more about space. I always found it fascinating, but I never had 

time to learn about it, not really.__________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

8\. What are some small things that make your day better?

A person smiling at me. A cup of good coffee. Everything going smoothly (Is that a__

small thing? Maybe that’s a big thing). Someone taking time to actually ask how I am, 

instead of saying it in passing.____________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

9\. What is something that is considered a luxury, but you don’t think you could live without?

Coffee? Books? Information?_______________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

10\. What are you interested in that most people haven’t heard of?

I’m really fascinated by weird historical stories. Like things that sound like they never 

should have happened, but they did anyway._______________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

11\. How do you relax after a hard day of work?

I collapse on my couch and watch TV. I like to tell people I read, but really I just watch 

TV._______________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

12\. What city would you most like to live in?

New York City was it for a while, but now that I’m here, I want to go back home.____

__________________________________________________________________________________

13\. What’s something you like to do the old-fashioned way?

~~Laying out a newspaper format.~~ Um, mine has to do with my job and I don’t want to 

reveal that, so I guess...reading? I never got into e-books.__________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

14\. What’s the farthest you’ve ever been from home?

Right now. But I guess this is home now.___________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

15\. What is the most annoying question that people ask you?

Why are you so smart? It’s the worst question anyone could ask. Or, when it’s not a 

question, and you do something you’rd proud of, and someone goes, “Oh, but_____

you’re just smart,” as if that means you didn’t work for it.__________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

16\. What could you give a 40-minute presentation on with absolutely no preparation?

Snakes. Don’t ask why.____________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

17\. What is something you think everyone should do at least once in their lives?

Read a book?_____________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

18\. What’s the dumbest thing you’ve done that actually turned out pretty well?

Well I’m hoping it was moving here. I left behind my entire life to come take a job,__

and right now it feels really dumb. ________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

19\. There are two types of people in this world. What are the two types?

People who think before they act and people who don’t.___________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

20\. What dumb accomplishment are you most proud of?

I won a contest for best handwriting in like third grade and I still have the certificate. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

21\. Which of your scars has the best story behind it?

I don’t really have any fun scars. I have one where I got my appendix out when it___

burst?____________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Submit Form

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Registration complete

FROM:Love Connections Anonymous <donotrespond@loveconnectionsanon.com>

\------------------------

Thank you for submitting your application to Love Connections Anonymous! You've taken the first step in your journey to finding true love, and now it's our turn! We are working hard to pair you with your future pen pal.

 

 

If you don't hear from us within two months, please contact customer service.

 

We're glad to have you on board!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy summer! Okay I still have a final yet but I'm in denial it's time for summer.
> 
> Updating schedule will probably be twice a week, but I might increase it if I write faster. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never seen You've Got Mail, but I liked the title. This is based on the idea that inspired both You've got Mail and She Loves Me. As I've never seen You've Got Mail but I have seen She Loves Me, it is far more likely to be closer to She Loves Me. Still, while the frame is the same, the actual story will be different.
> 
> Also, this will be told solely through letters and emails. I am playing around with format with this, so please let me know if anything is difficult to read in current formatting.
> 
> -Libby


	2. Join Love Connections Anonymous! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crutchie convinces Jack to join Love Connections Anonymous

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Jack check this out

 

Crutchie

 

\-----forwarded message----------

_FROM: donotrespond@loveconnectionsanon.com_

_MESSAGE: Join Love Connections Anonymous!_

**Lonely?** **  
** **Living in New York?**

**Longing for a true connection?**

**  
** **Join Love Connections Anonymous, a pen pal organization based out of New York City.**

**We pair lonely hearts. You decide when you want to know who you’re talking to.**

 

**Join today!**

**Start the journey to finding your true love!**

 

**Visit us at www.loveconnectionsanonymous.com today to begin!**

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: FWD: Join Love Connections Anonymous!

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

That is literally the stupidest thing I’ve heard of.

 

I’m joining.

Jack

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Love Connections Anonymous! Please fill out the following profile so we can best match you with another lonely heart!

 

**Basic Info**

Name: Jack Kelly                                   Keep Anonymous? Y:_X_ N :___

Gender: Male

Interested in: Men and women

Preferred Method of Contact:

_x_: Mail

Address: _P.O. box 1413, Lower East Side, NY_10009__

__: Email

Address: _____________

__:Other ________________

 

**Matching Profile:**

All our matches are picked by hand! We use these questions to pair you. Your match will not have access to this information.

 

1\. Why did you decide to join LCA?

My friend forwarded it to me, and I thought it sounded dumb so of course I had to  

join._____________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

2\. What are you hoping to get out of this?

~~The one true love of my life, obviously.~~ Just someone to talk to.____________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

3\. Are you more of a listener or a talker?

Talker, to be honest. But I can listen.______________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

4\. How would you describe yourself?

Loud, Dreamer. Romantic. Kind of a mess._________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

5\. How would you describe your ideal pen pal?

Caring. Smart. Independent. Passionate. __________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Getting to Know You:**

This part of your profile will be shared with your match as conversation starters, so be sure not to reveal anything you don’t want them to know! You can answer as few or as many as you like. We just require that you answer at least five!

1\. What hobby would you get into if time and money weren’t an issue?

Sculpting. I’ve always been an artist, but I’ve only ever drawn or painted. I think it__

could be interesting.______________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

2\. What fictional place would you most like to go?

I guess I’s never really thought about it.___________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

3\. What job would you be terrible at?

~~My current one?~~ I guess teaching. Or anything where I have to just listen to  my_ 

boss and I don’t get any input. I tend to run off my mouth too much._______________

__________________________________________________________________________________

4\. Are you usually early or late?

Late. ~~I like to make a dramatic entrance.~~ ___________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

5\. When people come to you for help, what do they usually want help with?

Getting them out of a tight spot. Financially, a fight, a relationship. If someone needs 

help, I’ll help them._______________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

6\. What takes up too much of your time?

Stupid people.____________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

7\. What do you wish you knew more about?

A lot. I didn’t end up going to college, and I feel like there’s a lot of things I didn’t __

learn about because of it._________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

8\. What are some small things that make your day better?

Jokes. Pranks. Friends being stupid._______________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

9\. What is something that is considered a luxury, but you don’t think you could live without?

Paint.____________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

10\. What are you interested in that most people haven’t heard of?

Yeah I'll have to get back to you on that. I have no idea.____________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

11\. How do you relax after a hard day of work?

Depending on what I did that day, either I paint or I go out drinking with my friends.

__________________________________________________________________________________

12\. What city would you most like to live in?

SANTA FE________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

13\. What’s something you like to do the old-fashioned way?

Date. Reason number one why I probably don’t belong here?_______________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

14\. What’s the farthest you’ve ever been from home?

I’ve never left New York City in my life. So um, Brooklyn?___________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. What is the most annoying question that people ask you?



“Why did you drop out of college?” Please don’t ask. I’ll tell you if I want to. _________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. What could you give a 40-minute presentation on with absolutely no preparation?



Definitely cowboys. Why? Ask eight-year-old me.__________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. What is something you think everyone should do at least once in their lives?



Something REALLY stupid.________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. What’s the dumbest thing you’ve done that actually turned out pretty well?



I once convinced my entire class to walk out when a teacher tried to give us _________

homework? And the teacher actually didn’t give us homework? And I  didn’t_________ 

get detention? For once?__________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. There are two types of people in this world. What are the two types?



People who stand up for what they believe in and those who follow blindly._________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. What dumb accomplishment are you most proud of?



See number 18. I'm very proud of it. _______________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

  1. Which of your scars has the best story behind it?



I have a scar on my chin from trying to jump over a swing._________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Submit Form 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Registration complete

FROM:Love Connections Anonymous <donotrespond@loveconnectionsanon.com>

\------------------------

Thank you for submitting your application to Love Connections Anonymous! You've taken the first step in your journey to finding true love, and now it's our turn! We are working hard to pair you with your future pen pal.

 

 

If you don't hear from us within two months, please contact customer service.

 

We're glad to have you on board!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please tell me if formatting is difficult to read, especially with the emails, since emails are going to be such a big part of this.
> 
> -Libby


	3. Dear Someone....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey writes to his pen pal for the first time, unsure of what he'll get in response.
> 
> NOTE: Davey's letters are in italics, Jack's are in bold

 

 

_ Dear Someone, _

 

_ I’m very sorry to bother you.  _ ~~_ If my sister wasn’t bugging me constantly, I never would have written at all.  _ ~~ _ I got your address from the anonymous pen pal thing. To be honest, I think the whole thing is very sketchy and a terrible idea. I must tell you upfront that if it wasn’t for my sister, I never would have signed up, much less written to you.  _

 

_ I know nothing about you.  _ ~~_ For all I know you’re a serial killer who now has my address.  _ ~~ _  And unlike most other people who use this pen pal thing, I’m not looking for a relationship. I’m far too busy right now to worry about something like that. I just started a new job, I’m living in a new town. I have a lot going on and I’m not looking for more.  _

 

_ However, my sister is concerned that I’m lonely here, living all alone in a big unfamiliar city. She seems to think I need a friend here. How an anonymous pen pal is going to help with that, I’m not certain. Still, she’s stubborn, so here we are.  _

 

_ If you aren’t interested in being my pen pal, I completely understand. You don’t have to reply. Just throw my letter in the trash and we’ll forget about the whole thing. _

 

_ But I’ve read the questionnaire you filled out that they sent me, and you seem like a really interesting person. So, if you agree, I’m willing to try out this pen pal thing. For a while. _

 

_ So, I guess….respond if you want, and if you don’t….don’t.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Another Someone _

 

**Dear Friend,**

 

**Don’t worry about it at all. I’m also not looking for a relationship. My friend thought I was lonely or something, so he made me sign up, too. I’m cool with just being pen pals for a while.**

 

~~**You think I’m interesting?** ~~ **I read your answers, too. I thought they was neat.**

 

**Since you say one of the things that makes your day better is someone asking how you are, um...how are you? I’m okay. I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse.**

 

**If you don’t mind my asking, where did you move here from? I’ve never left New York City.**

 

**You said the two kinds of people in the world are people who think before they act and people who don’t. I get the feeling you’s one who thinks first. I feel like I should tell ya, I’m one who doesn’t. After the fact, I always realize I should have, but by then it’s too late.**

 

**Anyways.**

 

**I look forward to hearing from you.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> See you Thursday!
> 
> -Libby


	4. Welcome to the News Herald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey starts as the new editor for the News Herald.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO:

Bcc: <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Hello All

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Hi everyone,

I hope you’re having a pleasant day. I just wanted to quickly introduce myself. My name is David Jacobs, and I am the new editor here at the News Herald. I look forward to meeting you all in person throughout the next week.

 

I am sure we will do great things together.

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

New Herald

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Meeting

FROM: Joseph Pulitzer <Joseph.Pulitzer@nyworld.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Hello,

Plan to meet Friday afternoon to discuss your first week.

 

Pulitzer

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Cartoon

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Jack-

We haven’t had the chance to meet in person yet, but I believe your normal deadline for cartoons is Thursday at noon. It is now 2:00.

 

I am trying to put together the layout for tomorrow’s paper as we speak. Please send me your cartoon as soon as possible.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE:Cartoon

FROM:  Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

David-

 

I am so sorry, I am attaching a scan here. I will get you the original as soon as I can get to the office.

 

Sorry again,

Jack

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: New Boss

FROM:  Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Hey Crutchie

 

What’s the new boss like?

 

I haven’t met him yet, and I’m heading over to now.

 

Jack

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com _ > _

_\------------------------_ _  
_MESSAGE:

He seems very nice. Real qualified, knows what he’s doing.

 

I think you’ll get along.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

_\------------------------_ _  
_ MESSAGE _:_

Good because I MAY have just missed my deadline….??

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------ _  
_MESSAGE:

 

JACK.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------ _  
_MESSAGE:

Whoops??

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

I swear to god Jack great first impression.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

I said whoops??

 

Please say you’ll tell him great things about me?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

I am not going down on the sinking ship that is you

 

But also yes I’ll see what I can do

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Jack

FROM:  Charlie Morris <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

David-

I first off would like to make it clear that I am neither excusing or condoning Jack’s behavior. However, I would also like to present you with the facts as I know them. Jack has never before missed a deadline, and I’m certain he won’t again. He has not told me why he missed the deadline, but I’m sure there is a very good reason.

 

Please allow him a second chance to make a better impression on you. I’m sure this isn’t how any of us wanted to start your time here.

 

Sincerely,

Charlie Morris

Assistant Editor

News Herald

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Charlie Morris <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Jack

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Charlie-

Thank you for informing me. I, of course, am not firing Jack over one missed deadline.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

CC: Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Jack, what’s your excuse for missing the deadline?

Just curious.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

CC: Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Why’d ya cc Katherine on here?

 

If you must know, I was...distracted.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>, Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Whoa, whoa, wait, Jack missed a deadline?

 

And distracted by what exactly?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

CC: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Nope. Not important

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

CC: Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

I cc’d her because I can. And because I don’t want to be alone against your stupidity.

 

And why won’t you tell us? Suspicious.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO:Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

CC:  Katherine <Katherine.Plumber@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: New Boss

FROM:  Jack <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

You’re ganging up on me. Bye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please tell me what you think!
> 
> -Libby


	5. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack exchange another set of letters.
> 
> Reminder: Davey's letters are in italics, Jack's are in bold.

_ Dear Friend, _

 

_ I like the sound of that. Dear Friend.  _

 

_ I’m making it through. I met some of my employees today and it...did not go well. One of them already hates me, I’m pretty sure. I’ll leave it at that because you don’t need to hear all of my problems.  _

 

_ I moved here from Ohio. Corn-heavy, flyover country Ohio. Wow I miss it. It was so much quieter there. Here there’s always noise. I can barely sleep.  _

 

_ How have you  _ never _ left New York City? You’ve never been on vacation? Never went to visit family? You mentioned that you’d like to live in Santa Fe. Why there? And why have you never visited there? _

 

_ You’re right that I’m a person who thinks before I act, almost to a fault. There have been times where I’ve almost missed my window to act, simply because I was stuck thinking about it. I guess we both need to find a balance between that. _

 

_ Going off of that, you said the two types of people are those who stand up for what they believe in and those who follow blindly. That’s actually really true. I believe that completely. I like to think I’m one who stands up for what I believe in, but I’m not sure. Which one are you? The fact that you even thought of that makes me think you’re one who stands for what you believe in, but I figured I’d ask. _

 

_ You mention paint and art a lot. Are you an artist? I’ve always wished I could draw, but I never was any good at it. Words were always more of my strength. _

 

_ Hope things get better for you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Friend _

 

_ P.S. Why on earth did you jump  _ over _ a swing? _

 

**Dear Friend,**

 

**I’m sorry to hear about your work. I’m sure whoever the guy is who hates you will get over it once they get to know you. And you can tell me about it if you want, I don’t mind. I have work problems myself, if I’m being honest.**

 

**Ohio sounds nice. And I’m not sure why I’ve never left the city. It isn’t like I don’t want to. Some days, I really hate it here and I would do anything to leave. But it’s home, you know? I have people here. Out there I have no one.**

 

**I guess Santa Fe always appealed to me because it was the opposite of New York. Open, clean air, beautiful scenery. And of course, I was obsessed with cowboys when I was little. So, Santa Fe it was. I suppose I’ve just held onto that idea ever since. Maybe someday I’ll go visit.**

 

**I am definitely someone who stands for what I believe in. Some people call that being stubborn. They’re probably right.**

 

**I am an artist, at least kinda. I do get paid for it sometimes, which is nice. I find it relaxes me. Are you a writer then? I’s got kinda bad grammar (hazard of living in New York, I guess), so I never did much for writing.**

 

**Tell your employee to screw off for me, alright?**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend**

 

**P.S. It was a dare.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slow at responding to comments, but I really appreciate all of them! You guys rock!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> See you Thursday!  
> -Libby


	6. Employee Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is up for review by Pulitzer after his first week at work. His one black mark? Jack's missed deadline.

**Friday Morning:**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Charlie Morris <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Meeting today

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Hi Charlie,

 

I will be unavailable this morning, as I will be in a meeting with Mr. Pulitzer. Please send out the assignments for next week’s paper.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Employee Review Form

 

Employee Name: David Jacobs

Reviewed by: Joseph Pulitzer

Form filled out by: Hannah Baker

 

Performance: Adequate. First newspaper complete,__

layout good, Content good. ________________________

Missed deadline (See below)________________________

 

Deadlines: Newspaper layout was delayed in getting to_

print. Jacobs stated that the reason was a missed_____

deadline by an employee, and that the issue has______

been resolved._______________________________________

 

Leadership: Jacobs did not report any issues with_____

employees. Pulitzer reached out to Assistant Editor____

Charlie Morris for comment. Morris reported that______

Jacobs is “likeable and efficient.” Morris also did not___

report any issues with employees._____________________

 

Incidents: No reported incidents._______________________

_______________________________________________________

 

Overall: Passed. Employee will be up for review again____

after one month of employment, and again after a year._

________________________________________________________

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday:**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Deadline for Cartoon

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Jack-

 

Please remember that the deadline for the political cartoon this week is 12:00 tomorrow (Wednesday). This is a day earlier than usual.

 

Thank you,

Sincerely,

David

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: **David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>**

SUBJECT: Unbelievable

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Ugh I missed one deadline does he ALWAYS have to act all snotty about it???

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Unbelievable

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Please disregard my last email.

 

Apologies,

Jack

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: HELLLPPP I SCREWED UP

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

I may have just sent an email I meant to send to you to David? I’m soooo fired????

 

HALP

 

CRUTCHIE

 

Your soon-to-be-ex-coworker,

Jack

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Unbelievable

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------  
MESSAGE:

Jack-

 

Please remember to maintain professional communication on official emails.

 

If you continue to use your work email for personal messages, I will refer you to HR.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

 

P.S. If you want me to stop reminding you about your deadlines, please submit everything on time.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Unbelievable

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

David-

 

Understood. Thank you for your understanding,

 

Best,

Jack Kelly

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: HELLLPPP I SCREWED UP

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Okay I’m not fired yet

 

Lol I’m not supposed to do this anymore. Just gotta be more careful.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: HELLLPPP I SCREWED UP

FROM: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Dear Jack,

 

You realize David already has access to all of these emails, right?

 

That’s why we don’t use our work email for personal messages.

 

Because they can read them all.

 

Sincerely,

Crutchie

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: HELLLPPP I SCREWED UP

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Shit

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>, Crutchie <Charlie.Morris@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Professionalism

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Jack, Charlie-

Please come into my office.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie < **Crutchie1365@gmail.com** >

SUBJECT: Whoops

FROM: Jack < **SantaFe17@gmail.com** >

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

I’m sorry.

Didn’t know you’d get in trouble, too.

Dave’s such an ass

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE:Whoops

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

If I get fired you have to support me for the rest of my life.

I hope you realize that.

And David isn’t that bad, once you get to know him.

He reminds me a little of you.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Whoops

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

You take that back.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE:Whoops

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Nope.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be two separate sections, but both were really short, so I combined them. Normally, the work chapters take place over only one day, hence the labelled days.  
> Also, when the change in email addresses is important to the story, the addresses are bolded.
> 
> Let me know what you thought!  
> -Libby


	7. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack exchange another set of anonymous letters.

_Dear Friend,_

 

_Well I wasn’t going to complain to you, but since you said I could….my god is he driving me insane. He’s complaining about me to other employees, and I’m terrified they’ll all hate me because they all seem to love him. And that’s even worse because I like a few of them. His best friend is this super nice, responsible guy. Without the other guy, I feel like we’d be really good friends. And_ ~~_his girlfriend_ ~~ _this girl he’s really close with is really smart and funny and I wish I knew her better, but he’s always there and, well, I really can’t stand the guy._

 

_Wow, I didn’t mean to write that much. I’m so sorry, this is probably boring to you. Let’s talk about more interesting things than my terrible work environment and complete lack of friends._

 

_Cowboys, huh? I never got the appeal, but that’s fascinating. When I was little, I loved dinosaurs. I wanted to be a paleontologist, and I could recite all the names and the randomest facts about them._

 

_Stubborn is just a word people use when they’re used to someone doing what they say, and when someone doesn’t._

 

_I guess you could call me a writer. I used to write a lot more, but I’ve gotten busy and I stopped writing for my job now. I miss it sometimes. There was somehow both more and less pressure back then._

 

_I’m curious - do you read at all? What do you like to read?_

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your Friend_

 

_P.S. Now I’m curious to hear that whole story._

 

**Dear Friend,**

 

**It would be** ~~**hippo** ~~ **hypocritical for me to tell you not to complain about work when I want to do just the same thing. My boss is...well, we don’t get along too good. He’s kinda new, and I was gonna give him the benefit of the doubt and all that, but he’s just constantly getting after me for the littlest things. Sure, maybe I didn’t make a great first impression, and I’ve made a few mistakes, but that doesn’t mean he’s gotta be rude or treat me like I don’t know nothing. Like, lay off me.**

 

**Okay. Sorry. Maybe we should put a ban on work stuff, since I know I’m likely to be able to fill these letters with the same thing all the time if I start complaining about work, and what I really want to do is learn more about you.**

 

~~**What do you mean you don’t have friends? You got me, don’t you?** ~~

 

**Speaking of which….**

**Yes, cowboys. I liked the idea of being all independent and the like. Nobody bossed them around. It was just them and the open country. But dinosaurs are cool, too. What’s a paleontologist?**

 

**I never do what I’m told. Whoops.**

 

**Well, okay, I take that back. If I like someone or trust them, I’ll do what I’m told. But if I don’t? That’s when I get all stubborn-like.**

 

**I read some, not as much as other people though. I’ve read a lot of westerns, but I’m not as interested in those anymore. I guess I like anything with a happy ending. I’m a little sappy like that. My real life hasn't always been happy, but I want to believe things will be in the end. You know? There has to be a point to it all, a reason for all the terrible stuff that happens. So I like stories that show that.**

 

**I’d love to read some of your writing. What do you read? What kinda stuff do you write?**

 

**If you don’t wanna share, I’ll understand. But I’m curious.**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend**

 

**P.S. Well, I was hanging out with my friends at a playground. One of my friends bet I couldn’t jump over (through? Maybe through is the right word) a swing. So I did, but my foot got caught and I landed face first in the woodchips. Not my proudest moment. But I did get the money.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've reached the end of what I have pre-written. I am gonna do my best to stay on schedule still, but it is possible I may get a day behind here or there. I'm still figuring out some plot points, which is why I'm behind on the writing. 
> 
> So, schedule will probably still be normal, but don't be shocked if a chapter is late.
> 
> -Libby


	8. Dear Sarah.... Dearest Darlingest Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey writes to Sarah about everything that's been going on.
> 
> Jack writes to Crutchie about his pen pal and an impending change at work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Sarah <SarahJacobs27@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Life Update

FROM: Davey <David.Jacobs@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Hi Sarah,

 

Well I actually did it. I wrote to my pen pal. Multiple times. And you know what?

 

I like him. I actually like him.

 

There, I said it. I like him. He’s funny, and interesting, and everything I could have imagined. I’m still not convinced he’s real. Sure, he’s not perfect. But you know those people who as soon as you talk to, you know you’re just meant to be friends?

 

That’s us. I feel like if we met in real life, we’d be best friends.

 

Part of me really wishes I could meet him, but part of me is terrified that it’s all fake. That he’s nothing like that in real life. So, for now, I’m happy to just keep writing to him.

 

That’s what’s good in my life. Everything else? It’s all going worse than I could have possibly imagined.

 

And you know me. That tells you exactly how bad things are.

 

My pen pal is still my only friend in all of New York.

 

This one guy, Jack, my cartoonist, is the literal worst. Okay, no, my boss is actually worse. Which tells you a lot.

 

My boss, Mr. Pulitzer, is a very important man. I get it. He runs like half the newspapers in a hundred mile radius, and mine is just a tiny one for a very specific area. Still, he has so many outrageous demands, and he’s super strict. And I get blamed for everything my employees do wrong.

 

He told me the other day that I’m wasting my head reporter? She’s literally HEAD reporter? She chooses all of her stories?

 

Also she’s like the best writer I’ve ever seen. Reading what she writes, you’d be confused why she’s working at this little nothing paper. She should be writing for the New York Times, or the World or something. So yeah I guess she’s a little wasted here, but that’s nothing I can fix.

 

Her name is Katherine. I feel like you guys would get along. She reminds me a little of you.

 

But it seems it won’t be possible for me to be friends with her (as much as I’d like to) because she’s super close with the insufferable Jack Kelly.

 

Where do I start with Jack? First time I talk to him is after he misses his first deadline. It’s like my...third day on the job. He’s a cartoonist and sometimes photographer, so he gets to choose when he’s in the office. My first week he wasn’t there at all. Charlie informed me he was there Monday for the weekly meeting, but I wasn’t there yet. So yeah, first time I met him, he’d just missed his deadline.

 

Since that first week, though, he’s been here a lot more. Like he just comes and sits on my assistant editor Charlie’s desk (that guy is honestly the sweetest person I’ve ever met, I have no idea how he puts up with Jack).

 

At first I thought Jack wasn’t doing anything, but it turns out that’s where he draws his cartoons. He explained to me that he doesn’t have his own desk, so he just uses “Crutchie’s.” (That’s what he calls Charlie. I still don’t know why. No one has explained it to me. I asked Charlie once when Jack wasn’t there, and he just laughed.)

 

So, anyway, I offered Jack this one desk that no one uses. He looked a little shocked. Like, he actually smiled? But then when I said something about I couldn’t have him distracting Charlie all day, he went back to glaring at me. Oh, and he’s literally never used the desk. Just now he alternates between Katherine’s and Charlie’s.

 

And once I walked in after my lunch break and he was on mine.

 

At first I thought that might be malicious, but he looked genuinely apologetic when I came in, and he got off right away. He gave me some weird explanation about wanting to see things from a different perspective?

 

Artists are weird.

 

I didn’t think I would talk about Jack that much. I just meant to tell you that he’s an asshole. Which he is. And that all the other employees love him and I’m terrified he’s turned them all against me.

 

Like, I want to be friends with Katherine and Charlie. I really do. They’re great. But Charlie’s best friends with Jack, and Katherine has some kind of weird relationship with him (Like they constantly fight but also he sits on her desk almost as much as he sits on Charlie’s, and they seem to adore each other whenever they aren’t fighting), and it makes things really uncomfortable. Today I walked out of my office and Jack was bad-mouthing me to Charlie. And this isn’t the first time this has happened. So you can imagine how that makes me feel.

 

Oh, AND I just found out Pulitzer’s started this new thing, where he’s pairing two papers together for “additional proofreading to maximize quality.” Apparently I’m now proofreading Brooklyn’s paper? In addition to all of my other duties? I have to meet the other editor tomorrow. Here’s hoping that goes better than LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE I’VE MET HERE.

 

How is life in Ohio?

 

Lots of love,

Davey

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: PAY ATTENTION TO ME

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Crutchie

 

Crutchie

 

CRUTCHIE

 

Have I mentioned today how much I LIKE MY PEN PAL???

 

Listen to what he wrote in his last letter: “Stubborn is just a word people use when they’re used to someone doing what they say, and when someone doesn’t.”

 

WE ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER.

 

Also he’s literally perfect? Like I’m a complete mess and this guy seems to have his life all figured out (except work problems...lol SAME)

 

But he actually seems to maybe like me too?

 

It’s hard to tell.

 

Crutchie

 

Help

 

All I want to do is write to him but I already replied so now I have to wait for him to write back or else it's just weird.

 

Also do you know what’s happening at the meeting tomorrow morning? Dave just told me I had to be on time and not to be late or it would look bad...DUDE I HAVEN’T BEEN LATE ON ANYTHING SINCE THE FIRST DEADLINE I’M SORRY OKAY????

 

But like, is someone else going to be there?

 

You know everything Crutchie tell me

 

Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had NO IDEA what to title this chapter so Wicked reference because I love Wicked
> 
> Also yay I actually kept my schedule still?
> 
> You all are so nice and I love hearing from you. Replies to comments coming once I actually have chapters written in advance. So it might be a while. But know I love and appreciate all of you and your kind words!!
> 
> -Libby


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn makes an appearance at the weekly staff meeting of the News Herald, thanks to one of Pulitzer's new policies.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: 

CC: Charlie Morris <news@newsherald.com>

        Katherine Plumber <news@newsherald.com>

        Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Meeting Today

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Hi all,

 

I just wanted to give you a heads up going into our regular Monday morning meeting. Staff from the Brooklyn Eagle will be joining us this morning, due to a new policy from Mr. Pulitzer.

 

I will explain more fully at the meeting, but I figured you should all know ahead of time.

 

Please everyone be on your best behavior.

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Wait.

 

Guys.

 

I used to work for Brooklyn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

But that’s fine, right?

They liked you there.

Wasn’t Spot one of your references?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Yes but when the editor here switched Spot offered me my old job back and I haven’t replied or told David and what if he brings it up?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Then at least tell him that you used to work for Brooklyn?

 

He’s a lot more reasonable than you think.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO:Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC:  Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Crutchie you’re ignoring the important thing. 

Jack you 

1.) Got a job offer from Brooklyn?

2.) Didn’t say NO?

And 3.) Didn’t TELL US?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Calm down Katherine

I:

1.) Did. I guess you got me there

2.) Didn’t, but I also didn’t say YES. And I’m not planning on actually leaving. I just...wasn’t sure if I was getting fired and didn’t want to turn down a job offer if I ended up, ya know, NOT HAVING A JOB.

3.) Just told you guys

 

But yes Crutchie you’re right I should email Dave. Gonna do that now, brb

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: Today’s meeting

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Hi David,

 

I just wanted to give you a heads up that I used to work for the Brooklyn Eagle, before transferring here. 

Not sure what you would do with that information, but figured you should know.

 

It was a few years ago at this point.

 

Thanks,

Jack

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Today’s meeting

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Hi Jack,

 

Thank you for letting me know. 

I trust there aren’t any issues between you and any of the workers?

 

Sincerely,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Today’s meeting

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

None that I am aware of.

 

Jack

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Alright that’s taken care of.

 

Wish me luck with this meeting.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Good luck Jack. Everything will be fine.

 

Crutchie

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Brooklyn’s here?

FROM: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Good luck. You’ll need it.

 

Katherine

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting called to order at 8:01 AM

 

**Present:**

          Manhattan News Herald:

             Editor David Jacobs

             Assistant Editor Charlie Morris

             Head Reporter Katherine Plumber

             Head Photographer/Cartoonist Jack Kelly

 

          Brooklyn Eagle:

             Editor Spot Conlon

             Assistant Editor Elmer Kasprzak

             Head Reporter Race Higgins

             Head Photographer Albert DaSilva

 

**Missing:**

          None

 

Assistant Editor Charlie Morris from News Herald agreed to take notes/minutes

 

Introductions

 

NH Editor David Jacobs explained Editor-in-chief Joseph Pulitzer’s idea for pairing newspapers. Each member of NH and Brooklyn core staff will work with their equivalent at the other paper to increase quality.

Pairs:

          David Jacobs & Spot Conlon - Editor

          Charlie Morris & Elmer Kasprzak - Assistant Editor

          Katherine Plumber & Race Higgins - Head Reporter

          Jack Kelly & Albert DaSilva - Head Photographer

 

NH Head Reporter Katherine Plumber brought up a concern that this will simply slow everyone down and not improve anything. Neither Jacobs nor Conlon had a response.

 

Brooklyn Head Reporter Race Higgins asked if Brooklyn would have to come to every Monday meeting. Jacobs replied that no, they wouldn’t. They would just need to be in contact via email.

Jacobs also clarified for his own team that they would still be having their regular meeting, and that he and Conlon would be checking that everyone had been working together.

 

~~ Jack Kelly said nothing and just stared at both editors the whole time, waiting for one of them to chew him out for something. Surprisingly, neither of them did. ~~

 

With nothing else to discuss, the meeting adjourned, and the Brooklyn staff left, before the News Herald staff began their regular meeting.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: 

CC: Charlie Morris <news@newsherald.com>

        Katherine Plumber <news@newsherald.com>

        Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Meeting Today

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Hi everyone,

Thank you all for your flexibility at our meeting today. I know this is a big adjustment, and if you have any further concerns, please do let me know. 

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Spot Conlon <editor@brooklyneagle.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Job Offer

FROM: Jack Kelly <Jack.Kelly@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Spot-

 

Thank you for the offer, but I am happy where I am.

 

Sincerely,

Jack Kelly

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Spot Conlon <editor@brooklyneagle.com>

SUBJECT: Meeting Today Follow-Up

FROM: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Spot-

 

I just wanted to follow-up with what we discussed at the meeting today.

 

I’ll send you a copy of our lay-out probably Thursday afternoon, before we go to press. I expect you’ll do the same?

 

Also, please let me know if any of your employees have issues with any of mine.

 

This is unrelated, but I’m curious. Jack Kelly, my cartoonist and head photographer, mentioned that he used to work for you. What was your experience with him like?

 

Best,

David Jacobs

Editor

News Herald

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: David Jacobs <editor@newsherald.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Meeting Today Follow-Up

FROM: Spot Conlon <editor@brooklyneagle.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Hi David,

 

Yes, I will send you a copy of our lay-out then.

 

Please do the same if any of your people have issues with mine.

 

Yes, Jack Kelly worked for me. He can be a pain in the ass, but he’s a good person and he gets his stuff done. He was one of my best employees.

 

For the sake of transparency, I will tell you that I offered him his old job back when the editor changed over at your paper. He did not accept.

 

Spot Conlon

Editor of the Brooklyn Eagle

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Just turned down Spot’s offer officially.

 

Guess y’all are stuck with me.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Good.

 

Does this mean you don’t hate David anymore?

 

Katherine

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Maybe?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

CC: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Katherine? Where’d you go?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

She just marched into David’s office.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

She did what now?

 

What’s his face like?

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

 

Wow she just asked him to lunch. 

 

He looks really confused.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Oh my god are they friends now?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

Why do you care, Jack? I thought you didn’t hate him anymore. 

 

Update: He said okay, and they just left. Looks like it’s just you and me for lunch today, Jack.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

I don’t hate him.

I’m just curious.

 

Why is this fascinating?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO: Jack <SantaFe17@gmail.com>

CC: Katherine <KatiePWrites@gmail.com>

SUBJECT: RE: Got it over with

FROM: Crutchie <Crutchie1365@gmail.com>

\------------------------

MESSAGE:

I couldn’t tell you.

 

Come on, let’s go get lunch. I’m hungry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in a funny set of circumstances, I didn't get this written within my schedule because of my real job working for a newspaper. But this is a much longer chapter than normal!
> 
> (Also interesting: None of the jobs shown in this story are the job I have.)
> 
> So because I have real deadlines, not just self-imposed ones, I am now getting rid of my posting schedule. I still fully plan to keep writing and posting this, but it'll probably be closer to once a week not twice, and it will all depend on my free time. 
> 
> I still love this story, so it will still happen!! Just...not as consistently.
> 
> -Libby


	10. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey and Jack exchange another set of anonymous letters, comparing childhood stories.

_ Dear Friend, _

 

_ I agree about the ban on work things. I’d rather forget about all of it when I talk to you. _

 

_ Speaking of getting to know more about each other, I want to hear more stories from when you were younger, like the swing one. I’ll tell you one of mine. When I was younger, I would sit on the bench during recess and read. I had friends, but I just liked reading. One day, this friend of mine asked me what I was reading about. The following day, they brought a book, too, and we just sat by each other and read. _

 

_ Oh, and this other time, it was winter, and I didn’t want to go outside for recess. My friend and I, we decided we would just stay inside and hide from the teachers. So at the end of lunch, we went to the bathroom, and stayed in there for a while. But because we were afraid that someone would come in there to look for stragglers, we snuck out, and spent the entire recess period sneaking around the school. It was one of the most fun days of my life, and also one of the few times I broke the rules.  _

 

_ What were you like when you were younger? You mentioned cowboys, and the whole swing thing, and walking out of class. You sound like a troublemaker. I probably would have thought you were insane.  _

 

_ A paleontologist is like a scientist who studies dinosaurs and digs up fossils. It was my dream job. I always have wanted to go on a fossil dig. Apparently, you can sign up for a tourist one in North Dakota. I begged and begged my parents to go, but we never did.  _

 

_ I haven’t read a lot of westerns. And I get what you mean about happy endings. I don’t like stories that end badly. Bad stuff can happen, but I want it to all work out in the end. _

 

_ I don’t like to share my writing with many people. Maybe eventually, but not yet. Sorry. It isn’t that I don’t trust you, it’s just... _ _~~what if you don’t like it?~~ _ _ I’m not sure what it is.  _

 

_ I read most anything. You name it, there’s a good chance I’ve read it. I read less now than I used to. I used to go to the library and check out dozens of books, and then just sit there and read them. _

 

_ You know what? I haven’t told anyone some of these stories. Not even my sister, who I tell everything to.  _

 

_ My little brother graduates high school in a week. That’s the weirdest thing in the world. He’s my baby brother. He shouldn’t be old enough for that. And yet, whether or not I like it, he’s all grown up. Do you have any siblings? _

 

_ I should probably go to bed, so I’m gonna seal up this letter and send it in the morning. I look forward to hearing from you. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Friend _

 

_ P.S. That sounds like it hurt. Why did you do it? _

 

**Dear Friend,**

 

**I can just picture you as a kid now. Wow. You really were (are?) a nerd. Not that it’s a bad thing.** ~~**It’s kinda cute.** ~~

 

**Also, I’ve got to commend you on the recess thing. As an occasional delinquent myself, it’s a lot harder than it seems. How’d you do it without getting caught?**

 

**Yeah, I was a mess as a kid.** ~~**Who am I kidding? I’m still a mess.** ~~ **Let’s see. I’ve told you a lot of my** ~~**happier** ~~ **stories.**

 

**I haven’t told you the raccoon story yet, right? I was in my third foster home, and I decided I really wanted a pet. My foster parents didn’t want to get a dog or anything, and they told me I would have to wait until I was older. I didn’t really like that answer. So me and my brother were outside this one day, and there was a raccoon in the garbage cans. My brother has this really weird effect on animals where they’re really calm around him. So I got a box, and he put the raccoon in the box. I closed the lid, and we carried it ALL THE WAY back to our apartment. We named it “Fluffy.” It really wasn’t that fluffy. Safe to say, my foster mom wasn’t too happy when we let it out of the box. She called animal control, and that was that with our pet raccoon Fluffy. After that, we got a hamster.**

 

**Yeah, you would have definitely thought I was insane.**

 

**You know, youse could go on a fossil dig now. If you still want to. There’s nothing saying you can’t.**

 

**That’s okay about your writing.**

 

**I’m glad you’ve told me those stories. It makes me feel like I know you, better than I know a lot of people. Is that weird? I’m not sure. I feel like if I ran into you, I would know. Does that make sense?**

 

**Congrats to your brother and all that! It’s weird, for sure. How much younger than you is he? Since you’re out of college, he has to be a lot younger. I has one brother, kinda. He isn’t my real brother, but I call him that. We grew up together, and he’s my best friend in the world. He isn’t that much younger than me. Just two years or so.**

 

**I guess I might have real siblings too, but I don’t know my parents, so I wouldn’t know.**

 

**Anyway, that’s about it. What else should I know about you? I don’t even know what to ask.** ~~**I just wanna know everything.** ~~

 

**Your letters always make my day. Write back soon!**

 

**Sincerely,**

**Your Friend**

 

**P.S. It did. What, haven’t you ever done something stupid on a dare?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!!
> 
> Whoops it's been over a month. I should be able to be back a lot sooner with the next update though.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I always love hearing.  
> -Libby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy summer! Okay I still have a final yet but I'm in denial it's time for summer.
> 
> Updating schedule will probably be twice a week, but I might increase it if I write faster. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never seen You've Got Mail, but I liked the title. This is based on the idea that inspired both You've got Mail and She Loves Me. As I've never seen You've Got Mail but I have seen She Loves Me, it is far more likely to be closer to She Loves Me. Still, while the frame is the same, the actual story will be different.
> 
> Also, this will be told solely through letters and emails. I am playing around with format with this, so please let me know if anything is difficult to read in current formatting.
> 
> -Libby


End file.
